June 12th
by Liverpaul
Summary: Marvel queria um souvenir do "melhor do mundo". Glimmer queria algo que a deixasse ainda mais bonita. Mas eles erraram feio nos presentes de "Dia dos Namorados". Será que até o final do dia esses dois vão conseguir se entender? ONESHOT Universo Alternativo, Glarvel. #ESPECIAL DIA DOS NAMORADOS# *Fanfic dedicada à GlimmerCareer*


**Título:** June 12th

**Autora:** Miss Gaede (Tati)

**Beta Reader:** Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens:** Marvel e Glimmer (fic Glarvel)

**Rated:** T – Linguagem Imprópria

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo (Panem ainda não existe!). Se tem algo contra ou não gosta de UA, Alt + F4.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel, Glimmer e cia são personagens de Suzanne Collins. Só estou me divertindo um pouco!

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essa humilde autora de fics só quer reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES E PLÁGIO É CRIME!"

**Aviso: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de Suzanne Collins. Mas a fanfic **June 12th, **sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** À **Cíntia-Cullen** que betou e à **Gisele W. Potter** que fez o Banner! Obrigada meninas!

**Resumo: **_Marvel queria um souvenir do "melhor do mundo". Glimmer queria algo que a deixasse ainda mais bonita. Mas eles erraram feio nos presentes de "Dia dos Namorados". Será que até o final do dia esses dois vão conseguir se entender?_

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**JUNE 12th**

_12 de Junho de 2012._

_11 h 45 min a.m._

A sineta mal havia tocado para o intervalo do almoço. Logo, o refeitório da escola estava cheio e como sempre, boa parte dos alunos escolhia aquele horário para trocar seus presentes de _Dia dos Namorados_. Haviam alguns infelizes olhando feio ou debochando daquela data, enquanto os outros especulavam de longe para ver qual seriam os presentes do casal mais lindo do terceiro ano e também da escola. Tudo o que conseguiam ver era um Marvel ligeiramente surpreso e uma Glimmer completamente ansiosa pela reação dele ao seu presente.

– _Uma_ chuteira? – Marvel perguntou, mantendo o olhar de surpresa sobre o único pé da chuteira amarela com o símbolo verde da Nike, que ganhara de Glimmer. Havia ainda um rabisco sobre o couro, mas ele não conseguiu decifrar o que era.

– É! – Glimmer respondeu animada. – Uma chuteira OFICIAL do Neymar, e claro, autografada pelo _melhor do mundo_! Não é perfeito?

Ele ainda estava pensando no que iria fazer com aquela chuteira de um pé só, quando lhe ocorreu que Glimmer estava falando do jogador da Seleção Brasileira, Neymar. O autógrafo na chuteira era dele, então.

Porém, o melhor jogador de futebol do mundo segundo a FIFA não era o brasileiro. E Marvel disse isso a ela.

– Mas Glim... O melhor do mundo não é o Neymar.

– Não? – ela perguntou, a expressão em seu rosto já ia se transformando em decepção.

– Não, é o argentino Messi – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Glimmer piscou.

– Mas... Mas e tudo o que eu passei? – ela indagou com mágoa. – Eu _obriguei_ meu pai a me levar naquele jogo, eu enfrentei chuva, frio e vento pra conseguir essa chuteira OFICIAL autografada pelo _Neymar_ e você simplesmente diz que ele _não é_ o melhor do mundo? Eu vou... eu vou... – e com um soluço, ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

– Glim, calma, eu gostei! – Marvel disse depressa, percebendo que ela estava à beira de um ataque. – Mesmo! Acho que eu sou o único cara no mundo que tem _uma_ chuteira do Neymar autografada. Sem problema. – e dizendo isso, ele retirou da mochila uma caixa envolta em papel prateado, estendeu a Glimmer e pediu: – Agora pega o seu presente.

Ela voltou a sorrir. E os olhos verdes dela brilhavam diante da caixa.

– Ah, mas eu tenho CERTEZA que você acertou por nós dois! – Glimmer disse confiante, pegando a caixinha.

– Então abre – Marvel pediu. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que Glimmer iria amar.

De início, ela imaginou que fosse uma joia, mas estava um pouquinho pesado para tanto. E quando ela rasgou a embalagem, seus olhos não acreditaram no que viram. De alegre expectativa, sua expressão passou para o mais absoluto horror quando ela colocou a caixa de volta na mesa, como se aquilo fosse um inseto dos mais peçonhentos.

Marvel não estava conseguindo entender a cara de espanto de Glimmer enquanto ela encarava o presente dele, um creme. Ele sabia que aquele creme era um dos que sua mãe – revendedora de cosméticos – mais vendia e pensou que Glimmer fosse gostar, mas pelo visto, a reação dela foi totalmente oposta.

Glimmer finalmente resolveu falar.

– Marvel, isso _não é_ um presente! – ela disse totalmente perplexa. – Isso – é – uma – grande – OFENSA! – ela gritou a última palavra bem alto, de modo que as pessoas no refeitório – mesmo as que não estavam olhando – se viraram e começaram a olhar para eles.

– Glim, calma, é só um creme – Marvel pediu, diante do escândalo que ela estava começando. Porém, ela nem o ouviu.

– Um creme? UM CREME? – Glimmer continuou gritando. – Um creme ANTIRRUGAS! Você acha que a minha pele está tão horrível assim? Você acha? – ela perguntou completamente ofendida e já com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não, mas você disse que queria algo pra ficar mais bonita e as pessoas compram muito esse creme pra ficarem bonitas e... – Marvel tentou explicar, mas foi cortado.

– _Pele até 10 anos mais jovem em apenas 8 semanas!_ – Glimmer disse com sarcasmo, pegando o creme e pondo bem diante dos olhos dele. – VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU PRECISO DISSO?

– Não, escute, você não entendeu... – ele ainda tentava argumentar, mas, olhando melhor agora, o "revolução genética anti-idade" no rótulo da embalagem não ajudava muito, pelo contrário: tinha ajudado a estragar tudo.

– Eu entendi sim! Eu entendi TUDO! – Glimmer berrou transtornada. – Marvel, isso não é um presente nem aqui nem na China, é uma OFENSA! EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO!

– Que se dane, o Neymar também não é o melhor do mundo mesmo! – ele tentou fazer graça, mas não soou engraçado e Glimmer se levantou da cadeira furiosa.

– Ah é? _Que se dane?_ – ela perguntou com raiva. – QUE SE DANE _VOCÊ_! ACABOU! ACABOU TUDO! – e sem mais palavras, lhe virou as costas e saiu dali.

– Não, Glim, espera... Eu tava... _brincando... _– ele disse, mas foi inútil porque ela já tinha saído a passos duros do refeitório.

###

_Meia hora depois…_

Quando Crystal ouviu a porta batendo e viu seu irmão mais velho chegar em casa _sem_ Glimmer, ela percebeu que havia algo errado.

– Hey! _"Boa tarde, irmãzinha linda do meu coração!" _também se usa, viu? – ela provocou Marvel, que havia passado direto por ela. Ele apenas se virou para dizer:

– Não enche, Crystal – e seguiu para a cozinha. Ela foi junto.

– Ué, a Glimmer não ia almoçar aqui hoje? – ela insistiu na pergunta, embora a resposta fosse óbvia.

– Pode tirar o prato da mesa – Marvel respondeu, abrindo a geladeira para pegar água. Crystal continuou olhando para ele sem entender e ele explicou: – Segundo ela, nós _terminamos_ por causa disso...

Mais uma vez, ele tirou de dentro da mochila o creme que fora motivo de desentendimentos e o jogou para Crystal, que pegou o pote no ar. Assim como Glimmer, Crystal também parecia não acreditar.

– Creme _antirrugas_? – ela perguntou incrédula. – Xiiii... Se você tivesse dado um pote de _baratas_ de presente, a _Glim_ ia se ofender menos! – ela comentou, brincando com o potinho de creme entre as mãos.

– Cala a boca! – Marvel irritou-se. – Eu realmente pensei que ela fosse gostar desse creme... – ele disse inconformado. – Todo mundo gosta!

– Todo mundo de 45 a 59 anos, você quer dizer! – Crystal pontuou, e continuava rindo.

Ele realmente não tinha reparado no detalhe "Perceba o poder do rejuvenescimento na primeira aplicação". Muito menos que a faixa de idade indicada para uso era de 45 a 59 anos.

– Que seja – disse ele, por fim. – E agora ela está lá, toda ofendida por causa dessa bosta!

Sem pensar, Marvel arrancou o pote das mãos de Crystal e o jogou na mesa com força. O pote quicou a milímetros de distância da bandeja de cupcakes que estava ali e por pouco não virou todos no chão.

– Ai meu deus, você quase destruiu meus cupcakes! – Crystal reclamou e rapidamente começou a transferir os cupcakes para uma caixa maior que havia em cima do fogão.

Foi quando Marvel notou.

– _Red Velvet_? – ele perguntou, referindo-se aos cupcakes.

Crystal fez que sim com a cabeça, animadamente.

– Acho que vai vender muito hoje! – ela disse com convicção, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – _Dia dos Namorados!_

Ele ignorou o deboche e quis saber:

– Tem quantos aí?

– 36 – respondeu Crystal, advertindo: – Mas tira o olho que eu já disse que é pra vender.

Marvel olhou novamente para os cupcakes e sorriu; _Red Velvet_ eram os que Glimmer mais gostava e ele teve uma ideia para tentar se desculpar pelo fiasco da manhã.

– Eu sei – disse ele. – Você vai vender pra mim.

– Como assim? – ela não entendeu.

– Vou ficar com todos – ele explicou. – Mas você vai ter que fazer uma coisa neles, primeiro.

– O que você está pensando, Marvel? – Crystal perguntou curiosa.

– É o seguinte, Crystal... – ele disse, pegando uma caneta e papel; ele rabiscou algo rapidamente e mostrou à irmã. – Acho que com 36 dá. Você consegue fazer isso nos cupcakes?

– Consigo, claro. – ela respondeu direta. – Mas eu quero ver o dinheiro primeiro. Eu não confio em você.

– Mas eu sou seu irmão! – Marvel protestou.

– Por isso mesmo – Crystal afirmou.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Quanto é? – perguntou ele, pegando a carteira.

– 100 dólares.

– Porra, Crystal! – ele reclamou de novo. – Tá explorando, hein!

Crystal revirou os olhos.

– Você conseguiu pelo menos 3 vezes esse valor entregando os cremes da mamãe! E além do quê, eu vendo cada cupcake desse por 5 dólares em média, você está pagando quase metade disso! – ela fez pouco caso. – Mas tudo bem, se não interessa, posso conseguir um pouco mais de grana vendendo os cupcakes para _outras pessoas _na escola.

– Não! – ele garantiu, dando o dinheiro a Crystal e também ameaçou: – Mas é bom mesmo que você faça tudo _direito._

– Tudo o quê? – ela fez-se de desentendida.

– Eu quero que você entregue os cupcakes pra Glimmer – Marvel explicou. – Acha que consegue juntar suas colegas do primeiro ano antes do intervalo?

– Sim, como a gente faria normalmente, ir de sala em sala pra vender os cupcakes! – Crystal garantiu. – Mas se é assim, preciso de mais 25 dólares... Taxa de serviço, você sabe.

Marvel a olhou com cara de poucos amigos e Crystal emendou depressa:

– A Glimmer vai amar essa _surpresinha_! Eu prometo! Promessa de dedinho e tudo! – e para reafirmar o que disse, cruzou os dedos em frente aos lábios e os beijou.

###

_04 h 45 min p.m._

_Durante as aulas, na parte da tarde..._

Crystal foi apreensiva até a sala de aula de Marvel. Já tinha sido difícil conseguir dispensa da aula de Biologia para que ela e suas colegas do primeiro ano entregassem os cupcakes, e agora, o professor de Química – que estava dando aula para o terceiro ano – olhava feio para a movimentação na porta.

Mas ela tinha que fazer uma boa ação e abriu a porta sem bater.

– Com licença, professor? – Crystal pediu temerosa.

– Senhorita Sanford. – o homem respondeu com sarcasmo. – Entre, por favor.

Crystal então adentrou a sala, e alguns alunos se agitaram, pois sabiam muito bem o que ela estava trazendo.

– Os cupcakes chegaram! – disse alguém com animação.

– Desculpa aí pessoal, mas hoje é entrega especial pra... – Crystal respondeu, quando percebeu que Glimmer não estava na sala.

– Ahhhhhh... – o restante da sala continuava com seus muxoxos.

– Amanhã tem _Vanila Chocolate_ pra todo mundo, eu prometo! – Crystal disse depressa e foi até Marvel: – _Cadê a Glimmer? _– ela perguntou sem entender.

– No meu bolso ela não tá. – ele disse debochado, girando a caneta entre os dedos com displicência. – Ela nem apareceu. Não voltou para as aulas à tarde.

– Plano B? – Crystal perguntou direta.

– Plano B – Marvel concordou.

– Estamos te esperando lá fora – ela comunicou e então saiu.

###

_05 h 15 min p.m._

Marvel, Crystal e as amigas dela observavam a movimentação em frente à casa de Glimmer. Eles não iriam esperar mais para entregar os cupcakes e Crystal falou para todos:

– Do jeito que combinamos, senão o meu irmão aqui – e apontou para Marvel com a cabeça; ele riu – me mata. – É sério! Eu vou na frente com os primeiros cupcakes, e bem, vocês já sabem qual é a sequência – ela repetiu, orgulhosa de seu plano de ação e então atravessou a rua, passando pelo jardim bem cuidado, digno de uma casinha de bonecas.

Para sua sorte, a própria Glimmer veio à porta quando Crystal tocou a campainha.

– Desculpe Crystal, mas eu não quero comprar cupcakes hoje... – Glimmer disse, com toda educação possível.

– Não, não, você nem vai precisar – Crystal disse e foi entrando. – _Alguém_ já comprou todos os _Red Velvet – _ela deu ênfase às palavras – pra você.

Glimmer ergueu as sobrancelhas supresa, e ao mesmo tempo ficou com água na boca. _Red Velvet._ Seus cupcakes favoritos. Era impossível recusar.

– E esse _alguém_... – Glimmer perguntou esperançosa – ... por acaso é o seu irmão?

– Não sei... Pagando bem, que mal tem? – Crystal desconversou. – Enfim... Os cupcakes são todos pra você, mas não coma antes de prestar bem a atenção. – e apontou para a bandeja com os primeiros cupcakes que colocava na mesa. Depois, foi até a porta que ainda estava aberta e chamou os demais: – Vem gente!

Enquanto via as amigas de Crystal entrando, Glimmer notou que os cupcakes tinham letras nas coberturas. E, aqueles que Crystal trouxera, formavam a seguinte palavra:

_GLIMMER_

Obviamente as letras formavam palavras. E, _obviamente_, as palavras formavam frases. Glimmer esperou para ver quais seriam as palavras formadas pela sequência de cupcakes que cada menina vinha trazendo.

_PLEASE_

_FORGIVE_

_ME_

_I LOVE_

_YOU_

Glimmer já estava com o coração batendo na garganta naquele momento, pois ela tinha certeza absoluta que somente uma pessoa poderia ter pensado em algo tão lindo.

E então, seu coração quase parou quando viu ninguém menos do que _ele_ entrar na sua sala, trazendo uma bandeja com os últimos 6 cupcakes. Todo mundo suspirou quando Marvel colocou os cupcakes que trazia ao lado dos outros, como se realmente estivesse assinando aquela frase formada pelos Red Velvet.

_MARVEL_

Fez-se um silêncio profundo e Crystal tomou a palavra.

– Bom, é isso aí! A gente já vai! Tchau! – ela piscou para o irmão e praticamente empurrou as amigas para fora da casa.

Mas Glimmer nem notou a saída de Crystal; seu olhar continuava completamente preso naqueles cupcakes.

_Glimmer please forgive me. I love you. Marvel._

(Glimmer por favor me perdoe. Eu amo você. Marvel.)

– Diz alguma coisa, Glim – Marvel pediu diante do silêncio e chegou mais perto de Glimmer, parando atrás dela. – Por favor.

– Não consigo. Isso é tão... tão... tão... – Glimmer murmurou baixinho.

– Tão o quê? – Marvel insistiu, já ficando nervoso. Ele não podia ter errado de novo. Simplesmente não podia!

Glimmer finalmente respondeu:

– _Lindo_.

E sem dizer mais nada, Glimmer virou-se para ele, erguendo seu rosto e alcançando os lábios de Marvel com os seus, um convite tentador demais para que ele o recusasse. Ela jogou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, trazendo-o mais junto de si e enquanto seus dedos se entranhavam suavemente entre os cabelos dele, ela sentia seus lábios tornando-se mais cálidos e receptivos como tantas vezes, moldando-se aos dela com perfeição. Ele envolveu uma das mãos entre os fios loiros aprofundando a carícia, e ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que suas línguas brincassem numa carícia singela e apaixonante, afastando-se dele somente quando o ar começou a lhes faltar.

– _Desse_ presente... você gostou? – Marvel perguntou ofegante ao final do beijo.

– Muito – Glimmer respondeu-lhe aos seus lábios.

Ele sorriu aliviado. Ela voltou a falar.

– Eu fui uma boba, não fui? – disse ela, envergonhada. – Fiquei morrendo de medo que você estivesse me achando horrorosa... Um maracujá de gaveta, mesmo.

Marvel fez que não com a cabeça.

– Que é isso, Glim... Eu nunca acharia isso. – ele disse com veemência.

– Eu sei, só que na hora eu não consegui nem pensar... – ela afirmou, e continuava constrangida. – Foi só depois que eu percebi que você não faria nada pra me ofender, não de propósito... – e pediu com sinceridade: – Me perdoa?

– Tudo bem, eu também deveria ter olhado o creme antes – ele disse, sem graça por um momento.

– Ok, então não falamos mais _nisso_. – Glimmer fez uma careta leve se referindo ao creme. – Mas acabou que no meio daquela confusão, você ficou sem um presente decente...

– Não, Glim... – Marvel disse, mas ela se desprendeu dele e foi até o sofá pegar sua bolsa. Ela voltou trazendo um pacote, ele tentou recusar, mas Glimmer já tinha colocado o pacote em suas mãos.

– Abre! – ela pediu com animação.

Marvel então o fez. E mais uma vez se surpreendeu com o tecido amarelo, ou melhor, verde e amarelo.

– A _camisa_ do Neymar? – ele continuava sem entender.

– É! – Glimmer continuou animada, acrescentando: – E... Pelo menos, o autógrafo na camisa é _verdadeiro_...

– O quê? – Marvel perguntou confuso pela segunda vez.

Glimmer então decidiu contar a ele sobre seu pequeno gesto hediondo.

– Quando eu e meu pai fomos àquele jogo... Eu consegui arrancar uma chuteira do pé do Neymar... Achei que nós iríamos apanhar dos seguranças dele, mas o Neymar meio que ficou com pena de mim quando eu disse que só queria um presente pro meu namorado... Aí então ele me deu a camisa que estava usando e autografou, muito legal ele, sabe? E eu falsifiquei o autógrafo dele na chuteira... Só que eu fiquei com vergonha de contar isso depois que você disse que ele nem era o melhor do mundo... – ela concluiu, já querendo chorar de novo.

Marvel estava realmente impressionado com tudo que Glimmer havia feito. Ele então vestiu a camisa verde e amarela rapidamente e disse:

– Eu tava brincando! O Neymar é o melhor do mundo! – afirmou ele. – Eu corto o cabelo igual ao dele se for preciso, mas _por favor_, não chora...

Glimmer voltou a sorrir.

– Eu vou chorar se você realmente cortar o cabelo igual ao dele... – ela disse e os dois riram. – E no ano que vem, acho que devemos ir juntos comprar nossos presentes...

– No ano que vem... – ele fingiu ponderar, concluindo com deboche: – Nem sei se estaremos juntos...

– MARVEL! – Glimmer exclamou possessa.

Mas ele não precisou explicar a brincadeira; foi salvo pelo gongo, ou melhor, pelo celular de Glimmer que tocou o bip de mensagens naquele momento.

Curiosa, Glimmer pegou o aparelho e leu a mensagem multimídia. Era de sua amiga Clove.

_"Não mostra isso pra ninguém, vadia."_

E, contrariando o pedido, ela estendeu o celular para Marvel.

– Olha isso! – ela disse. – Mensagem da Clove! Ela mandou a foto do presente que ganhou do Cato. O que você acha?

– _Vadia_? – Marvel indagou. – Vocês se amam, ou o quê?

– Não, é sobre o presente – Glimmer explicou. – O que parece isso?

– Aumenta o zoom – ele pediu e analisou a imagem. – Parece uma almofada, não, espera; é uma almofada... em forma de biscoito? E estava escrito...

– "A última do pacote." – ele e Glimmer leram juntos.

– Meu Deus! Que coisa mais brega! – Glimmer comentou chocada.

– E ela meteu a faca mesmo, hun? – Marvel completou, se referindo aos rasgos na almofada e gargalhou.

– Você tá rindo? – Glimmer não entendeu. – Esse presente é pra chorar, não pra rir!

– Eu sei – Marvel concordou. – Mas parece que não fomos os únicos a errar nos presentes. Sei lá, estou me sentindo até melhor depois de ver o presente do Cato. Acho que o exército não fez muito bem pra cabeça dele...

– Não é? – Glimmer também riu, mas ficou séria de repente. – Mas... Espere um momento... Falando em presente... O que você estava mesmo dizendo, sobre o ano que vem?

Pelo visto, Marvel ainda ia ter muito o que explicar até aquele 12 de Junho terminar. Porém, aquele _Dia dos Namorados_ sempre iria ser lembrado.

GMGMGMGMGMGM

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

**1. **Oi pessoal! Feliz dia dos Namorados! Eu sei que nos EUA a data se comemora em 14 de Fevereiro, mas eu não podia deixar o nosso **12 de Junho** passar em branco com os meus bebês! Espero que vocês gostem e tenham se divertido lendo tanto quando eu me diverti escrevendo!

**2.** AVISO IMPORTANTE PRA QUEM (AINDA) LÊ MINHA OUTRA FIC GLARVEL – **MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER! **Por favor, não pensem nem por um momento que **MBFF** foi abandonada porque não foi! Posso até dizer que **June 12 th** sendo essa UA de comédia romântica foi meio que um respiro de ar fresco no meio de tudo isso, porque quando eu começo a escrever MBFF eu só choro [I am dramaqueen], além de todos os problemas que tive pra poder continuar escrevendo, como a maioria dos meus leitores já sabe; e eu realmente quero finalizar o cap 6 o quanto antes (depois de reescrever o mesmo duas vezes e ainda ter perdido o arquivo no pen-drive, enfim... a sorte não estava ao meu favor). Acima de tudo, muito obrigada por não desistirem de mim!

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, vou adorar ler!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**6.** E sabem esse balãozinho escrito **"Review This Story"** aqui embaixo? Como diz a minha irmã, é só clicar nele e dizer o que achou! Ficarei muito feliz!


End file.
